Flula
Flula Borg is a German techno DJ, record producer, singer, songwriter, and hype man who uses the stage name DJ Flula or simply Flula (stylized as f|u|a). He currently lives and works in Los Angeles in the United States. Career Germany Flula began his career performing as a Schuhplattler dancer in and around Erlangen, his hometown, located in northern Bavaria. He shifted his attention from dance to music in the late 1990s, touring southern Germany as a techno and hip hop DJ. His style of incorporating real sounds into his music garnered him a cult following, but he also achieved a few mainstream hits, including "Kuhchen," a response to the Mad Cow crisis affecting Europe at the time. America Flula's notoriety in America first began with his first appearance on Current TV, a docu-piece called "Take Me Home James," about a personalized cab service that happened to pick up Flula, who appeared to be inebriated. The piece was one of Current TV's all-time most popular segments. Flula has had several live appearances regularly at The Viper Room, The Derby, and other venues around Los Angeles. Borg is also known for TV cameos as a DJ and host, including pieces alongside Stacey Dash and The Sopranos' Matt del Negro, regular segments for AT&T's U-Verse programming (often with friend Dave Giuntoli), various Current TV pods, and regular shows for social networking site Stickam. Flula has also served as official host and MC for the College Battle of the Bands and Campus MovieFest tours presented by AT&T. Popularity ;Scion Hypeman Contest Flula is the reigning Scion Hypeman Competition winner, becoming the contest's first and only European champion. Judges Skillz, DJ Clark Kent, and Lyricist Lounge co-founder Ant Marshall voted unanimously in favor of Flula, who defeated Ra-Ra Jenkins and Sam I Am in the finals. ;YouTube Flula has his own YouTube channel where he occasionally posts humorous videos of himself reflecting on his life in America. His confusion regarding English-language idioms such as "party-pooper" and "balls to the wall" is a recurring theme. ;Texas Redneck Games At the Texas Redneck Games, Flula became the first non-American to participate and medal in the games, garnering a bronze medal in the Mattress Chunk. ;Current TV Current Television selected "Take Me Home James" as its all-time 4th most popular pod during its Top 71 Countdown. ;Stickam Flula was selected as a performer, host and correspondent for Stickam's SXSW coverage in Austin, TX. ;Ownage Pranks Flula first gained notoriety on YouTube for his appearance on the Ownage Pranks prank call show in which he called a McDonalds to "Chick Mc Fuck it your Chicken McNugget." Selected discography Albums Europe *Flula Borg - Drive EP *Flula Borg - Old Time Peoples US *Flula Borg - Roach Bug EP Singles * "Drive" (Remix) Deutsche DJ Playlist (DDP) #13 * "BärGrizz" DDP #38 * "Kuhchen" DDP #14 References External links * Flula on iTunes * Flula's Blog * Flula's Facebook Fan Page * Flula's Twitter Feed * Flula's Haiku Page Category:Club DJs Category:German rappers Category:Living people Category:Hip hop record producers Category:German techno musicians Category:People from Erlangen